


Tarde, cedo, momento certo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Outing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kerry descobriu que por Sandy estava disposta a lutar.
Relationships: Sandy Lopez/Kerry Weaver





	Tarde, cedo, momento certo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late, early, exactly right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698563) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Sandy a beijou no meio do ER, e isso foi em partes iguais uma declaração, vingança, e uma promessa de reconciliação. Era o oposto do que Kerry queria e tudo o que precisava, mas tinha medo demais de fazer. Ela nunca deixou que ninguém a tratasse de modo diferente por causa de sua deficiência, desde que era criança, por que isso deveria ser diferente? Se ela podia enfrentar o homem que faria de tudo para que fosse demitida, então podia enfrentar qualquer pessoa.

Mas era exatamente o que precisava e demais ao mesmo tempo, já vinha tarde e era cedo demais. Estava com raiva, aliviada, apavorada. Com medo não só da reação dos seus colegas, mas de ter um relacionamento significativo. No pouco tempo em que estavam juntas, Kerry já podia imaginar passar o resto da sua vida com Sandy. E não havia nada mais apavorante do que amor verdadeiro.


End file.
